Koji Iwamoto
|weight= |birth_date= |death_date= |birth_place=Kuwana, Mie, Japan |resides= |billed= |trainer=Sportiva Entertainment Dojo |debut=November 4, 2012 |retired= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently working with All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), where he is currently one-half of the All Asia Tag Team Champions in his second reign, while also being a former two-times World Junior Heavyweight Champion and the winner of 2017 and 2019 Jr. Battle of Glory. He is also known for his work in Sportiva Entertainment until he signed with AJPW in December 2016. Early Life Iwamoto is a native of the Japanese region Nagoya and he as a highly skilled background in judo. Professional Wrestling Career Independent Circuit (2012-2017) In 2012 Iwamoto began training with Shinya Ishida at the Sportiva Entertainment promotion. The two would make their debuts together and become rivals throughout the coming years. In 2013, Iwamoto primarily competed in Pro Wrestling HEAT UP and Dramatic Dream Team more specifically Hard Hit DDT's brand as well as other promotions from time to time along. On February 28 Iwamoto competed in his first professional wrestling tournament at Hard Hit at the Second Grappling Tournament where he lost at the semifinals to Atsushi Aoki. On March 15, 2014, Iwamoto would receive is first ever title shot in a three-way match between him, Hiroshi Fukuda and PSYCHO for the World Nice Guy Championship where PSYCHO came out victorious. On August 23 Iwamoto competed at the Next Contenders One Day Tournament defeating Kenta Hattori at the finals. On March 22, 2015 Iwamoto participated at the Powerful Tag Tournament with Daisuke Kanehira where the duo was eliminated at the semifinals to Amigo Suzuki and Kazuhiro Tamura. On January 2016 at Pro Wrestling Basara Iwamoto formed a stable name Kibatai with Ryota Nakatsu and Ryuichi Sekine. On February 6, 2016 at Heat-Up Iwamoto participated at the 2016 Powerful Tag Tournament this time with Minoru Tanaka losing in the first round to Kazuhiro Tamura and Mineo Fujita. On June 16 Iwamoto defeated Daisuke Kanehira to become the #1 Contendership to the Heat-Up Universal Championship. On July 19 to August 16, Iwamoto participated in a tournament to crown the vacant GWC Six-man Tag Team Championship. His partners were Daisuke and Joji Otani they would lose at the finals to Amigo Suzuki, Masao Orihara and Ryan Upin. On August 31 Iwamoto unsuccessfully challenged Tamura for the Heat-Up Universal Championship. On October 5 at Basara Iwamoto and his friend Fuminori Abe participated at the Iron Fist Tag Tournament but lost to FUMA and Yusuke Kubo in the first round. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-Present) In 2016, Iwamoto started to compete in All Japan Pro Wrestling later on November Iwamoto would take part in the 2016 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory with Fuminori Abe. The would finish the tournament with only two points defeating Axe Bombers (Daichi Kazato and Kazuhiro Tamura) on the last day of the tournament. Due to Iwamoto hard work and effort on December 26, 2016, he was signed to All Japan Pro Wrestling. In January 2017 it was announced that Iwamoto was going to participate in the 2017 Jr. Battle of Glory which he won on February 26 defeating Hikaru Sato at the finals, with this Iwamoto won the tournament in his first appearance. On March 12 Iwamoto unsuccessfully challenged Keisuke Ishii for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. In February 2018, Iwamoto took part of the Jr. Battle of Glory, finishing in first place with a record of three wins, one draw and one loss, advancing to the finals. In the finals, Iwamoto lost to the returning Shuji Kondo. On June 13, Sato formed a new stable named Sweeper alongside Jake Lee, Dylan James, Keiichi Sato and Ryoji Sai. In August, Iwamoto and TAJIRI won the 2018 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory. On August 26, Iwamoto defeated Atsushi Aoki to win the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. On September 22, Iwamoto lost the title to Shuji Kondo, but regained it on November 29. On May 5, Iwamoto and Lee lost the All Asia Tag Team Champions to Kazumi Kikuta and Ryuichi Kawakami. On May 20, Iwamoto lost the World Junior Heavyweight Champion to Atsushi Aoki. On June 18, Iwamoto and Lee defeated Kazumi Kikuta and Ryuichi Kawakami to regain the All Asia Tag Team Championship. In July, Iwamoto and Keiichi Sato took part of the 2019 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, finishing the tournament with a record of two wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. In December 2019, following the 2019 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, Lee and Nomura decided to disband to disband Sweeper, after feeling a lack of unity within the stable due to Sai teaming with Zeus in the tournament. On December 21, Lee, Nomura and Iwamoto announced the formation of a new stable called "Jin", literally translated to "Team". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Deadlift German Suplex (Bridging high-angle German suplex) **Japanese leg roll clutch **Koko no Geijutsu (snap judo arm throw) **Katagatame *'Signature moves' **Hurricane Driver **Penalty Kick (Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent) **Cross armbreaker **Camel clutch **Judo Head Toss **Sitdown Last Ride (Elevated powerbomb) **TKO (Samoan Driver) **Top Rope Assisted Spinning Neckbreaker *'Entrance themes' **'Birth Battle (Kamen Rider OOO's Soundtrack)' Championships and accomplishments *'Hard Hit' **The Next Contenders One Day Tournament (2014) *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Jake Lee **Jr. Battle of Glory (2017, 2019) **Jr. Tag Battle of Glory (2018) – with Tajiri Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster Category:Sportiva Roster Category:Kibatai Category:Sweeper Category:Jin